


cenizas de un fuego perdido

by Av0id



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Post-Canon, misaki doesn't undertand
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av0id/pseuds/Av0id
Summary: SARUHIKOEh?





	cenizas de un fuego perdido

**Author's Note:**

> muy corto, lo siento

"SARUHIKO!"

 

 

 

 

  
Eh?

Mi...saki?

  
*Explosion*

 

 

* * *

 

"Hey saru!"

 

  
Saruhiko levanto de la pista de su PDA con una mirada aburrida. Misaki y el tipo que reconocio como uno de los matones de homra estaban parados a su lado, no era necesario ser un genio para ver que el unico remotamente interesado en hablarle era misaki, el otro hombre tenia una expresion molesta y ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. El chasqueo la lengua.

 

Dirigio su mirada nuevamente a misaki con una ceja levantada

  
Misaki le dio una sonrisa dentuda

  
"¿Quieres ir con nosotros al arcade?"

 

  
Saruhiko apreto los puños casi imperceptiblemente

 

  
_Antes no habia un nosotros_

  
  
Su cicatriz picaba nuevamente, lo habia hecho desde que se dio cuenta que nada iba a cambiar.

 

  
Misaki le habia prometido, pero como siempre solo fueron palabras.

 

  
El no queria que misaki tuviera un nosotros, uno donde el sea el tercero.

 

el no quiere ser uno mas

 

  
La sonrisa de misaki derrepente le parecio forzada

  
_El no quiere estar contigo_

 

  
"Algunos de nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer, no todos son tan vagos como tu misaki"

  
La ceja de misaki se contrajo sin embargo no le devolvio el insulto, su expresion relajandose casi de inmediato

  
Parecia casi aliviado

 

  
"Bueno entonces nos vemos luego"

  
El maton de homra le dio una sonrisa torcida

 

La idea era clara

  
El no era y nunca seria bienvenido

 

  
No fue un problema para el

 

 

* * *

 

  
Los ojos de misaki brillaban

  
Dos pequeñas llamas naranja calido que parecían calentar a saruhiko hasta el fondo. Sin embargo, ahora solo sintió un escalofrío enfermizo.

  
Misaki se estaba riendo, esa risa que no habia escuchado en años, al menos no dirijida a el.

 

  
Ya nunca volvio a dirijirse a el

  
Los ojos de misaki se encontraron con los suyos, la risa murió en sus labios al igual que el corazon de saruhiko.

  
Su mano rasco la piel hasta que dejo de sentirse fria, la sangre ardiente roja como el cabello de misaki

 

* * *

 

  
"Saru! Que te dije de cuidarla?"

 

  
Las manos de misaki, suaves contrastaban con su voz aspera mientras vendaba la quemadura sangrante.

 

Saruhiko piensa que las manos de misaki queman mas que cualquier llama

  
Al menos ya no es frio

  
El balsamo se siente tibio contra su piel ardiente.

 

  
El lo deja curarla

  
Aun cuando sabe que arrancara la costra apenas misaki se vaya y se lleve su calidez con el

  
El lo deja besar la herida vendada

 

  
Las mejillas de misaki son rosa

  
Las de el se sientes calidas

 

 

  
Todo calor muere cuando misaki cierra la puerta

  
Cuando misaki lleva su calor a alguien mas

 

  
Alguien que lo merezca

 

* * *

 

Las manos frias palpan y tiran su cuerpo

 

  
La bilis se pega a su garganta mientras grita

 

  
La oscuridad lo ciega y el solo quiere luz

  
Su luz

  
Una luz calida

  
Pero no esta

 

Y todo es frio

  
Una voz familiar se burla en el fondo

 

  
Mono      mono       mono

  
_¿El mono tiene frio?_

 

 

  
El grita hasta que su garganta arde

 

 

* * *

 

 

El cementerio es frio

  
La tumba de mikoto parece tener calor propio pero nada de eso llega a saruhiko, el solo siente el hielo

  
Todos tienen esa mirada

  
Misaki

  
Kusanagi

  
Anna

  
Incluso munakata

 

  
Y saruhiko tiembla

  
Los rayos del sol nunca se habian sentido tan frios

 

  
Jura que oie una risa en alguna parte

 

* * *

 

Estaba en una misión

Estaba en una mision

Estaba en una mision

 

  
Su cerebro parecia no concentrarse en nada mas que en la frialdad del cuchillo en su muñeca y la voz grave de misaki mientras les grita a sus compañeros

 

 

Estaba en una mision

 

  
El suelo tiembla

 

  
Estaba en una misión

 

  
Se oye un disparo y alguien grita

  
Estaba en una mision

  
El cuchillo se resbala de sus dedos

  
Estaba en una mision

 

"SARUHIKO!"

  
Estaba en una mision

  
Y la voz de misaki por primera vez en meses se siente calida, incluso mas que el liquido viscoso y el plomo en su pecho

  
El suelo tiembla y el cae de rodillas

  
La quemadura en sus rodillas es bienvenida

 

  
La voz de misaki suena cada vez mas aspera y desesperada

 

  
Saruhiko siente como lo calienta mientras su visión se oscurece

 

  
El piso ya no se siente frio ahora que se empapa en sangre

 

  
**Su sangre**  
Le recuerdan

 

  
"SARUHIKO!"

 

 

  
Misaki?

  
*explosion*

 

El rojo lo inunda y su conciencia se escurre con el

**Author's Note:**

> quieren otro capitulo?


End file.
